The Road May Not Rise To Greet You
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: Cloud can't understand what's wrong with Aeris, and Aeris can't help but be confused, with all the voices in her mind. What is she really worried about? And what are the others worrying about? A somewhat confusing and old stream-of-consciousness fic.


The road may not rise to greet you  
  
The sky was shining, at least, compared to the dull glow of their planet. Aeris sighed sadly, the weight of tears a wet squeeze in her breast. Her entire body was a dull ache, her mind echoed. The rest of her group, sat far apart from her, she had walked away from them. She looked over. Cloud laughed. Tifa had said something to him. That hurt Aeris even more. A tear seeped from her eye. A flash caught her eye, but she was the only one who saw it. Cloud walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. His softly glowing eyes reflected her face. She turned away.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, in a voice that told him she was lying. He turned to her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned to him, her eyes suddenly clear.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Aeris asked. Cloud was taken aback. He turned to look at Tifa.  
  
"I-I guess so." He said, Then he looked down, "I don't know. I've known her forever, but I-" He paused, "I just don't know." He said. Aeris smiled.  
  
"Yes, you do." She said knowingly. He looked at her with painful eyes. She gasped, "Oh, but you," she said. He hung his head. She finished in her mind, biting her lip, you love me, too. He looked up, as if she had said something.  
  
"I-" he started.  
  
"Don't," she said, "Just don't. It will only bring you pain, this is something I'm sure of." She stopped, her resolute knowledge creating trembling in her hands. He grabbed them, halting the tremors.  
  
"What if I want it?" He said. The pain. Her eyes looked into his. She looked into the sky. Remember, she thought, we will know just how little we comprehend. She pointed.  
  
"You see that?" she asked him. He looked up, and nodded, "Stop seeing it. See her, see Barret, see all that is here, all that will ever be here. And stop seeing me. Just stop." Cloud turned to her, gazing at her with hurt in his glowing blue eyes.  
  
"I can't stop," he said softly. She looked at him, smiling softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She said, "All that matters is that you succeed. Never give up on my account, just don't," she said.  
  
"You're not saying you could-" die? He halted. She looked up at him.  
  
"If I do, it's what the planet needs. The Cetra did, maybe it's a thing that has to happen, in order for true happiness to be achieved. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." She said bitterly.  
  
"Don't say that," he said resignedly. Even if it is the truth, Aeris stopped. She looked up at the stars, and listened. I love him how can I- it's hard to be all alone- Marlene, Marlene, daddy's- How will I ever live up to him?- something dear to you?- it's always been like this, and when- did I ever steer you wrong?- If that is the path of the ancients, came the clearest one, perhaps it's true. Aeris cried. Cloud stood up, and comforted her.  
  
"All this fear, all that hatred, all that joy and sorrow, coursing through me, it's like a dream, and maybe it is." She finished, her sobs accenting the voices she still heard, It never ends, does it? Hm? The life of an ancient. The Cetra. No. I'll cry. I'll sigh, I'll die for you.-And that's the way it always was. The way it all will be. Just one more hour, one more day, one more wish, Just then, I'll be free. It can't be. I just won't. The hour is coming, I won't wait for it. For the mighty have always fallen, and the evil will ever reign, until the mighty hero comes back for me again. Aeris smiled, somehow the poem came back.  
  
"The ancient halves have broken, the rust has grown on them,  
  
And every son and daughter, combatant to the end.  
  
The tide has ebbed for marry, the life has ever sung,  
  
And until the awesome ruin, comes onto titan's rung,  
  
It will sing for you forever, the courses ring with dew.  
  
And how the sheaves have broken, their handles frought with yew,  
  
And as the tattered corons, find up the frazzled stream,  
  
All will wait for nothing, the place will hunt the beam,  
  
For the mighty have always fallen, and the evil will ever reign,  
  
Until the mighty hero comes back for me again,  
  
And I wait through ever's tidings, And I cry a river's breadth,  
  
And the time has ever drawn here, for my wiser to be saidth.  
  
At this, the halting climax, the enemy awaits,  
  
To find the chief's bright golden, and crack the sallow gates.  
  
This, my faith unspoken, the tiding to us all,  
  
Will guide the ever's heroes through winter's tiding fall."  
  
Cloud stared at Aeris.  
  
"You know that poem?" he said. She nodded.  
  
"My mother taught it to me." She said. He smiled.  
  
"I've heard snatches of it in my dreams." He said. He looked up. Then, as if surprised, he felt his cheek, "I've been crying, but I don't know why." He said. Aeris looked to the sky.  
  
"It is a seldom crier, not who cries at every chance, that fruitfully and best, knows sadness' tearing dance." She said distantly. He looked at her, then the stars. It's always something, those who know best know least. The voices said. Aeris nodded. And always we wait, for our hero. 


End file.
